The present invention is directed to semiconductor lasers and more specifically to multi-wavelength and wideband lasers formed in a monolithic structure.
Currently, multi-wavelength networks rely on a parallel array of many light sources (LED""s or lasers) to generate many colors (wavelengths) of light for many-wavelength communication. (wavelength-division multiplexing, or WDM). These multiple signals are then connected into the input ports of multiplexer (e.g., an arrayed waveguide grating). In the absence of optical integration, this means a complex assembly process, e.g., N device-fiber coupling operations, where N is the number of wavelength channels. This solution shows poor scaling.
Tunable lasers are urgently needed in optical communications networks. Inventory of many different types of lasers, one for each needed wavelength, is costly. Furthermore, dynamic networks based on the use of different wavelengths to express different destinations for data depend on tunability. Today, tunable lasers are costly and are not so widely tunable as desired. Tunable lasers are required which can range over the set of all wavelengths of interest in future fiber optical communication networks. This range is much greater than what is conveniently available today. The fundamental limitation: the bandwidth over which optical gain can be provided is constrained if a single active region material is employed.
The realization of cost-effective local-area, access, enterprise, and data center fiber-optic networks will rely on finding ways to implement wavelength-division multiplexing with a few simple, low-cost components. In contrast, today""s WDM systems are complicated multi-component systems with narrow tolerances and complex assembly. Their bandwidth is intrinsically limited by the fundamental statistical properties of electrons at room temperature.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/833,078 to Thompson et al, filed Apr. 12, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cA method for locally modifying the effective bandgap energy in indium gallium arsenide phosphide (InGaAsP) quantum well structures,xe2x80x9d and published on Mar. 14, 2002, as U.S. Ser. No. 2002/0030185 A1, whose entire disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure, teaches a method for locally modifying the effective bandgap energy of indium gallium arsenide phosphide (InGaAsP) quantum well structures. That method allows the integration of multiple optoelectronic devices within a single structure, each comprising a quantum well structure.
In one embodiment, as shown in FIG. 1A, an InGaAsP multiple quantum well structure 104 formed on a substrate 102 is overlaid by an InP (indium phosphide) defect layer 106 having point defects 108, which are donor-like phosphorus antisites or acceptor-like indium vacancies. Rapid thermal annealing (RTA) is carried out under a flowing nitrogen ambient, using a halogen lamp rapid thermal annealing system. During the rapid thermal annealing, the point defects 108 in the defect layer 106 diffuse into the active region of the quantum well structure 104 and modify its composite structure. The controlled inter-diffusion process causes a large increase in the bandgap energy of the quantum well active region, called a wavelength blue shift.
Another embodiment, as shown in FIG. 1B, uses two defect types, one to generate a wavelength blue shift and the other to decrease carrier lifetime. A first InP defect layer 110 contains slowly diffusing vacancy defects 114, while a second InP defect layer 112 includes rapidly diffusing group V interstitial defects 116. Rapid thermal annealing causes both types of defects to diffuse into the quantum well active region.
As will be familiar both from the above-cited application and from general skill in the art, a semiconductor quantum well structure has at least quantum well layer 120 bounded by barrier layers 122, 124.
However, a solution has not yet been found to the problems described above for tunable lasers.
In light of the above, it will be readily apparent that a need exists in the art to achieve two ends that may appear to be at odds with each other, namely, increased bandwidth and decreased size, complexity and expense. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide greater integration of lasers having multiple wavelengths or a wide emission band.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention is directed to a technique for producing multiple lasers in a single semiconductor device, using the techniques of the above-cited Thompson et al patent application or any other suitable intermixing techniques.
A first preferred embodiment of the invention concerns realization of a spatially serial multichannel transmitter with a single fiber coupling requirement for the realization of low-cost transceivers. The process of Thompson et al offers a method of creating LED""s and, ultimately, lasers in which a number of wavelengths of optical emission may be chosen independently within a single device. This single, many-wavelength-producing device can then be coupled, through a single device-fiber coupling operation, into single-mode fiber. The method is potentially low-cost and exhibits excellent scaling with increased wavelength channel count, especially if assembly and packaging dominate total component cost.
A second preferred embodiment of the invention concerns realization of an ultra-wideband tunable Fabry-Perot laser in a single integrated device, achievable through wide tuning of the gain peak spectral location using multiple degrees of freedom coming through multiple spectrally shifted wavelength-tuning sections. The resulting device can serve as fast-wavelength-hopping transmitter. The process of the Thompson et al patent application permits realization of lasers with differentiated sections of active region, each with a different spectrum of light production. Independent control over the excitation of the various sections will permit the optical gain to be maximized at a wide range of possible wavelengths, selectable by electronic control. The resulting gain spectrum will determine the wavelength at which light will be produced. The resulting lasers will thus be widely tunable, greatly beyond the bandwidth available to devices made according to existing technology.
A third preferred embodiment of the invention concerns realization of an ultra-low-cost broadband, spectrally flattenable light source at, e.g., 1.55 xcexcm for subsequent demultiplexing, modulation, and remultiplexing. The Thompson et al patent application provides a basis for realization of broadband light emitters which can address hundreds of nanometers of wavelength span, in contrast with current devices which can access tens of nanometers. That technology thus provides a basis for addressing a much greater bandwidth than in today""s components, but in a way that is intrinsically integrated and prospectively cost-effective. The technology does this by allowing integrated realization of many independent sections of the device, each producing light over a relatively narrow (conventional) bandwidth, but together adding up to produce a controllably broad spectrum.
A fourth preferred embodiment of the invention realizes an array of lasers, either vertical-cavity or edge-emitting, on a single substrate having a single epitaxially-grown active region. Epitaxy-based spatially selective intermixing is used to shift the effective bandgap of the material differently in different regions. An array in space of lasers subsequently fabricated using this quantum well material will have different emission wavelengths by virtue of a combination of spectral gain peak shifting and (real) refractive index shifting.